


Bar work? Seriously?

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Agents of SHIELD
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jealousy, Non Agent Universe, Older man/ younger woman, marriage fic, pub, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix Blake is a detective in a small town. Follow his tales as we explore his married life, his social life and his working day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Job

‘New jobs suck!’ thought Emily as she collected two handfuls of glasses from the bar top. Her lime green polo shirt, which was so baggy she could have worn it as a dress, was clinging to her skin in places due to the amount of beer that now resided on it.  
“You doin’ okay Em?” asked Marge, a big bullish woman with short blonde hair.  
“I’m okay thanks.”  
“Well you picked a hell of a shift to start, the lads from the station will be in shortly.” Emily’s ears pricked up at that.  
“I’m sure I’ll manage. I’ll probably know a couple of them anyway.” Marge looked quizzically at Emily but before she could question her, Jane the Bar Manager turned up and interrupted.  
“You told her about the coppers?” Marge nodded at Jane and Emily smiled.  
“Yeah she did, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Emily told the horse faced manager as she diligently stacked the glass wash.

The bar quietened and Emily could sense an impending fact finding attack from Marge and Jane and sure enough once the bar was free of empty glasses and the queue was served, both older women sidled over and leant upon a lager pump each trapping Emily between them.  
“Right lass pull up a pump, we want to know a bit more about ya.” Emily chuckled at the pair and leant against the chillers, facing her interrogators.  
“Fire away.” She encouraged.  
“So are you seeing anyone? Have you got any kids?” Asked Jane.  
“No kids yet and y-“  
“Oh bare ring finger Jane” pointed out Marge “we’ll have to get her fixed up with a nice young man from in here.” The pair chuckled at the thought but the smile was soon replaced with furrowed brows when Emily explained.  
“I’m married- have been for two years now, been with my husband for nearly four years.”  
“You’re only a bern, how can you be married. What are you twenty?”  
“Twenty-eight.” Corrected Emily, slightly annoyed that they believed that she was too young to be married.  
“Where’s your ring then? You two having difficulties?” Emily shook her head and chuckled, looking Marge in the eye.  
“No I’m very happily married- I just forgot to put my ring back on this morning after I had cleaned out the cat.” Jane and Marge shared a knowing and disbelieving look over Emily’s head but before anything else could be said the door to the bar opened and a crowd of men gathered.  
“Here we go.” Chucked Marge.  
“Bloody coppers.” Grumbled Jane as seven men in shirtsleeves and ties entered the previously quiet bar and commandeered a couple of tables. Emily smiled to herself, recognising most of the men that had come in from the station along the road. One of the men looked towards the bar and smiled; recognising the new barmaid.  
“Now then Em, how long you been working here? Didn’t see you last week in here.”  
“First day Nige, how’s your day been?” Nigel smiled, his pearly white teeth on show.  
“Hey you! No flirting with the new barmaid on her first day; she’s married.” Nigel frowned at Jane but wisely said nothing, casting a knowing glance to Emily.  
“Will Blake be joining you lot?” asked Jane in a tone which Emily wasn’t sure she was very comfortable with, there was a teasing flirtatious hint to it.  
“He’s on his way.” Admitted Nigel before he sat down to join his colleagues.  
“Now Jane will turn into a fifteen year old girl.” Whispered Marge as she nudged Emily with her chunky elbow but Emily found that she felt a little nauseous rather than amused. “Blake will walk in here and come to the bar and Jane always serves him and flirts with him even though he wears a very fancy silver wedding ring and he is never more than pleasant and polite.” Emily frowned at this news but obviously understood that Jane didn’t know who her husband was or who Blake’s wife was.  
“So you and Blake?” asked Emily, attempting to feign innocence.  
“Yeah! He is so gorgeous. Always say’s he is happily married but I’ve never seen him with his wife; he only comes in once a week with the la-” The opening of the bar door stopped Jane in her tracks as in walked the man himself.  
Dark grey shirt stretched perfectly over a broad chest and shoulders and tucked into a pair of black trousers; a thin, light silver tie hung loose at his throat as the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Both short sleeves were rolled up, showing off his tanned forearms whilst his shirt revealed the long tanned column of his throat. His salt and pepper hair was cut short but held hints of being wavy and the silver hairs shone in the harsh lights of the bar.  
“Evening lads.” Came a deep rumbling voice. A chorus of voices greeted the newcomer as he approached the bar.  
“Blake always gets the first round in.” explained Marge as Blake stood at the bar. Jane moved herself into his eye line and fluttered her lashes.  
“Good evening ladies.” He grinned and displayed a perfect row of white teeth which stood out in perfect contrast to his tanned skin and Jane nearly melted on the spot.  
“Hello Blake.” Greeted Marge but was immediately drowned out by Jane’s enthusiastic greeting.  
“Evening handsome, what can I get you?” He paused in his answer as his eyes travelled along the bar until they fell upon Emily.  
“That’s the new girl, started today. Happily married I’m afraid so you’re stuck with me.” Tittered Jane, attempting to draw Blake into some flirtatious conversation.  
“Oh I know she’s married” explained Blake “I’m happily married myself.” He countered, his wedding ring shining on the bar.  
“How do you know she is married?” Frowned Marge, curious because Emily was not wearing a wedding ring.  
“Oh I know her husband- handsome fellow.” He added with a coy grin.  
“Is he now?” enquired Emily, finally joining in the banter that was currently taking place at the bar. Blake nodded and chuckled before facing Jane again and placing his order for a round of drinks for his team.  
“He certainly is.” Grinned Blake, enjoying the conversation and the teasing, especially enjoying the facial expressions of both Marge and Jane. “I’ve also heard that he is a God in the bedroom.” Emily laughed out loud at this piece of information which caused both other barmaids to stare at her funny, their eyes wide with surprise.  
“He’s also a compulsive liar.” Exclaimed Emily as she lined up a number of drinks from Blake’s order.  
“I am not!” exclaimed Blake, indignant. “You said so yourself last night!” An almighty smash brought everyone’s attention to Jane as she stood staring at Blake, a pool of lager and smashed glass at her feet. Suspicion creeped into her voice as she demanded to know what was going on. Blake couldn’t help but chuckle as he looked at Emily when she said,  
“Ladies I would like you to meet my husband, Felix Blake.” A deep red hue began to creep across Jane’s face as she continued to stare at the two.  
“Husband?” sputtered both Jane and Marge in disbelief. Felix grinned and Emily chuckled at the mixture of bewilderment and embarrassment starting to take over both barmaids’ faces.  
“Your gorgeous new barmaid is my wife and has been for a number of years.” Emily looked at Jane and realised that this piece of news would not be taken well, especially considering what Jane and Marge had let slip about their thoughts and feelings on Emily’s husband.  
Once Felix had left the bar area, Jane turned to Marge and grimaced, knowing exactly what type of situation she had caused. Emily was also aware of the tensions which had now been brought about due to Jane’s admission but felt that hopefully they could get past it.


	2. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Emily discuss her new job.

Emily’s shift finished at seven, which she was very thankful for seeing as the mood behind the bar had become stilted, awkward and slightly frosty. The first thing she would do, she promised herself, was to take off the ridiculously sized lime shirt and put it into the washing machine before taking herself off for a scalding hot shower to wash away the grime from all of the alcohol.   
“Two pints please love.” Drawled a short man in his late fifties-early sixties, his leering smile revealing a tooth or six missing.   
“Coming right up.” Smiled Emily, grateful that this would be her last customer before she clocked off.   
“Not seen you behind here before. Must say you’re a darn sight prettier than those two old crows.” He mumbled, gesturing to Marge and Jane with his pale balding head.   
“Oh I started today.” Admitted Emily as she handed him his two pints and then took his money.   
By the time she had managed to retrieve his change and turn back to him, Emily noticed that Felix was now stood at the bar.  
“Thanks very much.” She replied to the man before turning her attention to her tired looking husband.  
“You look beat.”  
“Tough day.” He admitted, running a tanned hand over his weary face. The pair locked eyes and they both smiled softly, wanting nothing more than to be in the comfort of their own home with a glass of wine and the TV.   
“You finished now?” Emily nodded and went to seek out Jane who was currently in the cellar rearranging crates.  
“Sorry to interrupt, it’s seven. Am I okay to go?” Jane looked up at the intrusion and eyes Emily warily before answering.  
“Yes no problem. See you Sunday evening at five pm.” Emily noted the strained quality to her voice but chose not to bring it up, knowing that today had been awkward enough for a first day.   
“Okey dokey, thanks very much. See you then.” Emily found she had no option but to take the higher ground and be exceptionally nice to Jane just to prove that she wasn’t threatened by this woman. She exited the cellar and grabbed her coat before making her way back through the bar and to her waiting husband.  
“You ready?” Emily nodded to Felix before following him out of the bar amid a chorus of goodbyes. 

Entering the house Emily immediately stripped off her lime t shirt and shivered at the equal parts crusty and damp feeling; paying no mind to the fact that she was stood in the entranceway to the living room in nothing but her bra and tight black jeans.   
“Well isn’t this a sight to come in to.” Chuckled Felix as he came up behind her and wrapped his large tanned hands around her pale waist.  
“I desperately need a shower, this t shirt is absolutely gross and I feel vile.”   
“Well you look pretty damn good to me.” He murmured into her shoulder as he lay kisses across the almost white flesh.   
“Let me have a quick shower and then I’ll put some food on. You can feed Mikhail whilst I’m washing.” At the mention of his name, an elegant Russian Blue cat came strolling across the hardwood floor.   
“Good evening Mikhail, daddy will feed you whilst I have a shower. Then we can all snuggle up.” Felix chuckled at the way Emily treat the cat like their child but would readily admit that he loved the cat as much as any parent loved their children. Once Mikhail had sauntered off back through the house Felix gave Emily a playful slap on the behind and sent her towards the stairs.  
“Go and get clean, I’ll feed Mikhail and start food instead. Then I want to hear all about your first day.” Emily made a disgruntled noise but turned in her husband’s arms and pressed a swift kiss to his lips before heading for the stairs, leaving Felix to trail after his aloof cat. 

Dressed in a pair of bed shorts and one of Felix’s old gym t shirts, Emily made her way back down into the living room to see her husband sprawled in the armchair, their cat perched upon his left shoulder with his head atop of Felix’s.   
“Silly cat.” Chuckled Emily as she passed the pair to enter the kitchen but found herself stopped by her husband’s hand on her thigh.  
“Come and tell me about your shift; I’ve phoned for a takeaway for tonight, I didn’t think either of us were in the mood to cook.” Emily smiled softly but let herself be guided back around the armchair until Felix took her by the hips and pulled her to straddle his lap so that they were face to face.   
“You look refreshed.” He murmured as he drew his fingers along her jawbone, brushing his thumb across her pouty bottom lip.  
“I feel so much better after that shower and to put my comfortable clothes on.” Emily admitted as she settled herself more firmly on her husband’s hips. He chuckled softly and encouraged her to talk whilst his thumbs slipped under the legs of her shorts to brush against the smooth skin on her outer thighs and hips.   
“As first days go it wasn’t bad but it certainly could have been a hell of a lot better.” Felix only nodded so she continued.  
“The work itself is easy, the hardest part is fitting in with the others; I’m loads younger than them and I think they think I’m too young for the job.”   
“That’s ridiculous- you’ve ran pubs and clubs from being twenty.” Exclaimed Felix, his thumbs pressing into the skin of her hips in exclamation.  
“I know but they don’t know that. Anyway that wasn’t even the worst part. Jane has the worlds biggest crush on you and apparently everyone knows it except you.”   
“Oh I know it but I refuse to acknowledge it. I don’t want her to think that I’m interested in any way, shape or form. I tell her I’m married every week, I make a point of bringing you into the conversation or of doing something with my wedding ring- of which, where the bloody hell is yours?”   
Emily had the good grace to blush as they both looked down at her naked ring finger.   
“I believe it’s in the kitchen- I took it off when I was cleaning out Mikhail’s litter tray and I forgot to put it back on before I went to work.” She leant forward and rested her forehead against Felix’s, Mikhail’s soft fur brushing her skin as she did so.   
“Forgive me.” She murmured before pressing a soft kiss to her husband’s lips.  
“Always.” He breathed, his fingers moving from her hips to travel slowly down the out edge of her thighs, her warm legs slightly rough under his fingertips.  
“I haven’t shaved yet sorry.” Felix chuckled and ran his fingers further down her stubbly legs, quite aware of how Emily would blush with embarrassment. He never could understand why she felt that she couldn’t ever be herself and feel comfortable when she wasn’t looking her best.  
“You know I don’t mind at all Em, I want you comfortable and hairy if need be, not silky smooth and worn out trying to impress me.” They both chuckled and shared a series of light kisses which, whilst growing progressively more passionate, were halted by the sound of knocking at the door. 

With Chinese takeaway eaten, Felix was sprawled along the length of the sofa; now wearing a pair of loose shorts and a vest he rested his head against a mound of cushions and idly petted Mikhail who had made himself comfortable on Felix’s stomach.   
“Babe do you want a beer?” Asked Emily as she leant in the connecting doorway between the living room and the kitchen, drying her hands from the washing up.  
“No I’m good honey. That jungle thing is about to start you know.” Emily smiled and threw her tea towel onto the closest available worktop and headed back to her husband.   
Felix made to move his legs when Emily stopped him.  
“No don’t move, you look really comfy. I’ll just curl myself around you if that’s ok?” Felix nodded and then watched as his young wife climbed onto the lower half of the sofa and settled herself along the back before laying her head on his lower stomach just underneath Mikhail, her arm wrapped around his right upper thigh whilst her right leg did the same to his shins.  
“You gonna be comfy down there?” He enquired, running his hand across her head, enjoying the silky chocolate strands carding through his fingers.   
“mmbe fine.” She mumbled, already relaxed and content before her programme had even started. Felix shook his head lightly and turned his attention to the TV as a large monkey swung across the screen, and he found that he was very content with his little family, even if one of them wasn’t human.


End file.
